ASH and MISTY true love
by big uchiha
Summary: ASH and misty find each other after a couple of years and start dating ashxmisty pokeshipping
1. the challenge

A/N: Hi everyone this is my first fanfic so if you don't like it don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters except lily and April.

* * *

It was a good day for Ash Ketchum he was finally going to become a Pokemon master by defeating a challenge made by Lance the dragon elite of the kanto elite four Ash remembered that day like it was yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

Lance: Ash Ketchum I, lance of the elite four give you Ash Ketchum a chance to be a pokemon master faster than you can imagine.

Ash: really, you mean it.

Lance: yes, you can be a pokemon master if you complete my challenge.

Ash: OK bring it on.

Lance: you must defeat 1000 trainers in the land of kanto.

**END FLASHBACK**

Since then Ash has been fighting nonstop to fulfill his dream and now he was fighting a rich kid named john.

Referee: "this will be a single 3-on-3 battle players cannot switch pokemon only after a pokemon faints."

John: "go luxray"

Ash: "go gliscor" (A/N: yes ash has a gliscor in the Japanese anime show if you want proof go to )

"Gliscor use steel wing" commanded ash.

Gliscor attacks with full force and lands a successful hit on luxray who has fainted.

"Y-You fainted my pokemon with a not-very-effective hit, what level is your gliscor?" demanded john.

"Somewhat between level 80and 90, I guess" replied ash while scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Okay let's see you handle this go gyarados" he shouted while throwing a poke ball into the air.

As soon as he threw it a giant serpent came before him.

Ash returned gliscor "nice job" he said while replacing his pokeball with another.

"Go Torterra" a giant turtle like was glaring at gyarados which made his intimidating effect ineffective.

"Torterra frenzy plant" shouted ash.

As soon as Torterra heard him he stomped his feet to the ground causing spiky vines to pop up they all hit gyarados which fainted instantly.

"Grrr" growled john "well let's see you take this one out go magmortar"

"Torterra return" said ash while beaming the pokeball at his pokemon "nice job"

"Now you ready Pikachu "ash asked his trusty yellow friend who always stays on his shoulder.

"PIKA" screamed the mouse like creature while nodding.

"OK go Pikachu "

"Magmortar fire blast, Pikachu volt tackle" both trainers shouted at their pokemon. A smoke was made by the intense attacks by the time the smoke was gone Pikachu had won.

Referee: magmortar is unable to battle the winner is ash Ketchum from pallet town.

The crowds cheered wildly as john ran away in shame and defeat, ash has beaten 998 pokemon trainers and he needs to beat 2 more to become a pokemon master.

"finally 2 more pokemon trainers and i am gonna be the youngest pokemon master this world has ever known."Ash thought to himself.

Ash knew who his next opponent will be, thus none other than lily Finnegan(A/N: random name) Tracey's girlfriend he knew their relationship is far more than that it was not long until they will get married but every time Tracey tries to ask her to marry him he would chicken out and start other topics about pokemon.

Finally aster signing autographs and had many interviews with TV stations, ash got to his car and drove back to pallet town he had to remodel the house because of a terrible incident to forget him about his mother's Delia ketchum's death as he opened the door Pikachu went to get his mail.

while Pikachu was getting Ash's mail Ash was looking at a picture that was taking a couple of years ago, a picture of him, Brock and misty at the johto league Ash and Misty were giving each others bunny ears while Brock was trying to fit in the picture.

"good times"whispered Ash to himself as he sat on a couch.

Ash got his remote and began flipping the channels to get him out of his boredom.

while doing so Pikachu came back using his doggy door giving ash a big pile of envelopes.

ASH: let's see bills, bills, bills an invitation to Tracey and lily Finnegan's wedding".

Ash stopped as he read what was in the envelope

**_Dear ash Ketchum_**

**_You have been invited to Tracey and lily's wedding at Sunday 9 pm in the pokemon league._**

**_By Tracey and lily._**

"well, its about time those two got together" he said, he looked at a nearby calender and saw that it was Friday.

"well two more days to go"he said to himself and with that he got up and began preparing his stuff for thier wedding.

* * *

so whatcha think it does have any romance in it but it will in next chapters in chapter 2 it will be about misty its a bit like this one but a bit shorter on chapter 3 ill be planning to write about the wedding it will have small SEX in it but not rated M for sure.

PLEASE REVIEW THE SMALL GO BUTTON IS BEGGING TO BE CLICKED


	2. the princess trainer

ME: hey its me again I am glad that some people actually reviewed thanks guys, now on with the show, and it seemed that i accidentally put chapter 1 up twice

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters except two who will come on chapter 3.

Misty waterflower the cerulean city gym leader was about to battle a trainer named Herbert for the gym badge.

Referee: "this will be a 3-on-3 battle gym leader cannot switch pokemon until a pokemon faints, READY, BATTLE.

"Go plusle" shouted Herbert, while throwing his pokeball into the air.

"plu..Plusle"schreeched the tiny pokemon.

Misty just sighed as though insulting the young trainer" another electric type, lets see I think I will let starmie handle this" she thought deeply.

"Show him what you got starmie" misty shouted and a purple star like pokemon was in front of plusle showing off his eye/crystal that's in his chest.

"Starmie what did we say about showing off" misty sighed as her pokemon were just like her sisters.

"Plusle use body slam" commanded Herbert as his pokemon was charging at starmie.

"Starmie use rapid spin to dodge then camouflage to hide you."

Starmie obeyed what his mistress said and used rapid spin making plusle go through him (a/n: not really through him but so fast that it looked like it) making the poor pokemon fall into a tank full of water.

While swimming back up starmie has used camouflage to hide in the water.

"Now starmie use psychic to make him float in the air and use hydro pump to faint it" commanded the gym leader as soon as starmie heard her he obeyed using psychic t o make plusle wiggle in the air and firing tons of water at the pokemon face making him faint.

Referee: plusle is unable to battle the round goes to misty.

"Let's see you handle this" said the boy with a smirk on his face" go tropius"

"Tropius" roared the large tree elephant like pokemon.

"Starmie return, go politoed."

Referee: ready BATTLE

"Politoed use ice beam" the pokemon shoots the ice beam which lands a powerful hit but for some reason the pokemon didn't faint.

"w-what" asked misty in confusion that the pokemon didn't faint even with an ultra effective move (A/N: ultra effective moves are those that have 4 x advantages on the foe)

"If look closely, you will see that my tropius has a focus band on his head" answered Herbert with a smirk.

"My turn, tropius use a sunny day and solarbeam combination. "Shouted the young challenger

tropius obeyed and had fainted politoed after landing a critical super effectiva hit.

"politoed return, you did a good job, you need some rest now go gyarados."said misty

"in case you don't know, gyarados is my strongest pokemon."said misty, now frightening

the trainer was frightened by gyarados, "gyarados use bite"ordered misty.

the pokemon laid a successful hit and fainted his opponent.

"go jynx" screamed Herbert while changing a pokeball.

"gyarados use hyper beam" the giant serpent attacks fainting his opponent in one attack

Referee: the pokemon is unable to battle the battle goes to misty of cerulean city

while cheering the boy came to misty and said:i wasn't battling for the badge it was a mission"

this was making misty confused "here read this" he said while giving her an envelope.

misty ripped the envelope open it said

**Dear misty waterflower **

**you have been invited to Tracey and lily Finnegan's wedding** **at the pokemon league at 9 pm this Sunday.**

**by Tracey and lily**.

"finally those two are actually getting married" cheered misty.

"yes it was announced yesterday"said Herbert

"well thanks kid hope seeing you again"said misty while leading the child to the door.

she looked at the calender and saw it was Friday " well at least i have time to prepare my things" she said.

now it was her turn to go and prepare for the wedding.

"gee, i hope i get to see him again" she said while looking at a picture of them at kanto

museum (A/N: made up place) making themselves look like ancient mummies.

what was embarrassing that ash ate all the food at the cafeteria and was thrown out of museum, Brock and misty as usual went with ash.

but misty remembered the most embarrassing thing that happened in her life was when ash saw misty naked in a hotel.

**FLASHBACK**

"come on mist, were gonna be late" said the young pokemon trainer.

"patience, ill change my clothes and we will go."she responded.

as she went to her room to change ash noticed that she did not take togepi with her.

"that's weird,she usually takes togepi everywhere with her"thought the ketchum boy curiosity over took him and soon he took togepi and went inside MISTY'S ROOM.

ash: "hey misty you forgot to-ooo"they looked at each other for a while until ash said something first.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"SCREAMED THE BOY.

"AAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH"yelled the naked gym leader.

"why didn't you knock"she yelled which made the whole hotel look at them.

"i am sorry mist, it was an accident."replied ash.

even though she could not see him she knew very well that he was so red that a tomato will be jealous if it saw him.

"that is it ash ketchum we are through, I am going back to cerulean.she said and with that she left and kept ash all alone.

Brock: hey ash where is misty?"

**END FLASHBACK**

" it was a mistake and still she was angry with him.

"well if i see him again i will apologize" she thought

but what she did not know that she will see him in two days.

* * *

A/N hi i got reports that people have been seeing chapter two the same as chapter 1 well sorry its my first fic and i want someone to help me how do i put new chapters on stories i just pressed here and there until i got it, oh and i wont post anything in a week cause im going on vacation, and those who read this chapter read again cause i might change it.

PLEASE REVIEW THE LITTLE GO BUTTON IS BEGGING TO BE CLICKED


	3. THE WEDDING

A/N: sorry I have not been updating for a while but I have been on vacation anyway let's get on with the show

A/N: sorry I have not been updating for a while but I have been on vacation anyway let's get on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of the characters except a few.

* * *

Ash Ketchum had been in Professor Samuel Oak's backyard training for the next battle.

Ash: "Infernape use flare blitz, floatzel use aqua jet." The two pokemon obeyed and as soon as infernape was about to attack floatzel attacked him and landed a successful hit but tripped as infernape put his foot behind him which gave infernape enough time to recover and tackle floatzel with the strong fire attack which makes floatzel faint instantly and infernape to due to the recoil damage.

"Fantastic job you two, floatzel we have to do something about your defense and infernape stop using cheap moves to win a battle, oh well return."

Finally after waiting the wedding day finally came.

"At last." he thought he went downstairs and began watching TV until 8 pm.

He then went to his room to check if he had everything set out for the wedding.

"Well everything is ready and prepared just got to go to the pokemon league, beside it is a long way to the league through victory road." He said and soon he went to his car to get to the wedding.

"Gee, I do hope I find a cute girl there" he whispered to himself.

Misty just came after battling another trainer for the gym badge which she defeated easily.

After the incident with ash she has become stronger and tougher and a lot cuter she has been asked to be people's girlfriend because they wanted to have sex with her but misty admitted that she din not want to have sex until she reaches her early twenties which she is now and which she did not have already.

She saw that it was seven o clock.

"Oh my, I am going to be late "she thought as she went to her room to change she put on a hot blue dress she bought yesterday and put some glitter on her eyes and put on some glittery pink lipstick as soon as she saw herself in the mirror she gasped.

"Am I that beautiful "she asked herself and got out to go for the wedding lucky for her gym leaders have a shortcut.

Ash was in front of the pokemon league instead of its dull welcoming of showing the eight badges this time was just show your invitation and get in as soon as he got in he saw that it was a lot different from last he came it had a pinkish/reddish background

And tables that had every shape and size of any food you can imagine.

As soon as ash walked in he was greeted by Tracey who was already drunk and next to him was a blonde chick that ash knew was lily.

"Hey ash." Shouted Tracey.

"Hey Tracey your drunk already." Replied the soon to be pokemon master.

" yeah well lily and I have things going on after this." Said Tracey.

" we will get real drunk and do IT in the car" said lily

"Man you want to get pregnant real fast don't you lily"

Everyone turned to see Brock and his wife April.

"Hey Brock glad to see ya" yapped Tracey.

"hey ash want to go get a drink?" suggested Brock

"yeah" answered the trainer.

As they went misty was just about to get herself a pepsi

"its so big" she whispered to herself.

as she was daydreaming ash and brock were getting some punch.

"so ash, you thought about getting a your self new girlfriend."asked the best breeder ash has known for about 12 years.(A/N: my story i choose years as i want)

"well no, but i plan on looking for one in a few days."answered the pokemon trainer.

"why not look for one here?" asked brock

"why not?" replied ash.

as ash was looking for a new girlfriend he was walking very fast and not looking were he was going he bumped into misty who was in a deep conversation with flannery.

while she was trying to get up she accidentelly spilled all of her pepsi on poor ash's new tuxedo.

"oh, i am so sorry here i will help you."she said as she saw what she made.

"OH he is so handsome i sure am glad that i bumped into him and not some pervy boy." she thought.

"no no, it is okay." rerplied ash.

"man she is so pretty i hope she doesn't have a boyfriend" he thought while trying to dry off the pepsi that was spilled on him.

" I am so sorry." misty apologized again.

" no dont worry." replied ash while laughing sheepishly

"Well see ya later" she said while going .

" heh... ya see ya." he answered.

throughout the party nobody noticed but ash and misty were watching eachother every now and then and blushing everytime one saw eachother.

as the party finished ash was looking for his car as he was searching he saw that tracey's car was not there.

"Maybe he thought he should do IT at home well then he actually used his mind for once." he smirked while whispering to himself.

as he was looking again he saw misty looking for her car.

"H-HEY" he shouted.

"yes" she asked apperently confused by the trainers bad manners.

"I didn't get a chance to catch your name." he said sheepishly.

"Oh well im misty... misty waterflower" she answered him.

"misty" he thought remembering the name of his long time crush.

"well whats yours, you know it is rude to keep a lady waiting?" she said impatiently.

" Ash..Ash ketchum."

"Ash"misty said not beleiving.

"you remember me?" he asked

" of course you were my best friend" she answered warmly.

"really, i thought you hated me for breaking your bike" he replied.

"no that was when we were kids." she said remembering the old days.

"yeah i know good times." said ash

"well i got to go or else psyduck will make gyarados angry and flood the gym."she said and with that she was on her way to her car when ash screamed"hey misty".

"what " she replied.

"d-do you have anything tommorow evening?" he asked.

"um...no no i dont."she answered.

"well wanna come to pallet town we have a lake full of water pokemon" he said.

"are you asking me on a date?" she asked hoping that he was.

" well yes i am." he said

" then sure i'll be there tommorow on 8 ok?"she said.

" yeah fine by me." he answered her and with that they went to their cars and went home thinking about tommorows date.

* * *

sorry i have not been updating but i was on vacation and no there was no internet connection there well be prepared for chapter 4:the date.

PLEASE REVIEW THE LITTLE GO BUTTON IS BEGGING TO BE PRESSED

* * *


End file.
